The Confession of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: It's everyone's final year at North High and Kyon is suddenly confessed to by a girl in his class. How does Haruhi react?


_**Hey guys! SXR is back with another Haruhi oneshot for you all to enjoy! I've been sitting on this for a few days and decided to post something. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Wish I did though.**_

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime here at North High. I was staring at my bento box with slight disgust. See, last night my sister wanted to be cute and make my lunch. So instead of my mother handling it, my sister did.<p>

Unfortunately, the only thing she knew how to make was rice. So, guess what I had for lunch today?

You guessed it.

Rice. While that's not a bad thing since I kind of like rice, just because she knows how to make it doesn't mean she knows how to make it well. So, here I am, forcing heavily salted rice down my throat in an attempt to fill the emptiness of my stomach.

"Hey, Kyon." I looked back to see Haruhi sitting in her desk. This is rare this time of day. Usually she's out and about doing something. "What are you eating?"

I look down at my lunch and back to her.

"Rice." I think I know where this conversation is going.

"Give me some, I didn't bring a lunch today." She had her hand extended, expecting me to hand her my lunch.

To be honest, I don't think I can stomach any more of this. I'm afraid if I eat any more my heart is going to stop. "Fine, I'm full anyway." I put my chopsticks onto my bento box and put it in her hand.

You'd think after two years I'd get fed up with her 'give it to me now' attitude, but honestly I think I've just grown accustomed to it. If she acted differently I think I'd be worried.

I looked back as she was about to take a bite when someone approached my desk.

A very attractive girl standing is next to me. Her hands were clasped together and her hands rested at her stomach. As I watched her stand there for half a minute, she managed to grab Haruhi's attention. She didn't say anything though.

I don't think I've ever spoken to this girl before, but now I'm kind of wishing I had. She's insanely cute. She was a brunette with long hair and it was tied in the middle, draping over her shoulder. It was kind of like a ponytail.

She looked like she was finally gaining the courage to speak up. "U-Uh, excuse me, Kyon-kun?"

I turned to face her and lightly leaned back, "Yeah?"

She was blushing madly as she looked at me. Suddenly she stood up straight and seemed ready to say whatever it was she wanted to say. "W-Well, you see… You and I haven't really spoken much but um… I was wondering if you'd go out with me."

My mouth was slightly ajar as she finished her statement. All I could do was stare at her and suddenly be aware of the fact I had forgotten to shower this morning.

"W-Well, I uh…" I scratched the back of my head. I inadvertently turned my head to Haruhi who was completely dumbstruck. She was staring at the girl with her mouth open and then looked to me. She quickly turned away and looked out the window.

I looked at the girl confessing herself to me and then down at my feet. I had to decide what to do, but I was being put on the spot here.

"Can you give me a little time to think about it?"

Just then, I heard Haruhi's seat slide against the floor. I turned to see she had stood up with her hands on the desk. She walked out of the room without a word.

The girl turned back to me with a small smile, "Alright, I don't mind waiting. I sit over in that seat over there." She points to her seat with a smile, and looks back at me, "My name is Natsume" She smiled and ran over to her friends.

Lunch was over after about 15 more minutes and Haruhi never returned, to lunch or to class.

I made my way to the clubroom and walked inside, waving to Koizumi and Nagato. Unfortunately, Ms. Asahina had graduated so that meant no more of her fantastic tea. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her tea.

"Kyon."

I look to Koizumi as I pull out the Othello board, "Yeah?"

Koizumi's usual smile was there as always. "Did something happen with Ms. Suzumiya today?"

I threw the box onto the table and sat down, "Yeah, something did happen today."

His smile was still there as he unpacked the board and poured out the pieces, "Well I'm glad it's not Ms. Suzumiya just losing faith in the world. So, what happened?" He began separating our pieces and began pushing mine to me.

"Well, a really cute girl asked me out today."

He stopped and looked at me, his smile no longer there. "Did you reject her?" He was looking me in the eyes.

I sat there with my usual expression, "I told her I'd think about it."

"What?!"

It's rare to see him so upset; I don't think I've ever heard him shout before. "Why shouldn't I?"

He was silent, "Well…"

"Koizumi, I've made it obvious to her that I like her. I told her last year that I wanted to go out with her." I stood up and pushed in my chair, "I'm not going to sit and wait for her to make the next move, if she isn't interested then she's wasting my time."

Koizumi looked to Nagato who had just looked up from her book.

I was about to open the door to leave when it opened up in front of me.

"Kyon, leaving so soon?" She looked at me sternly and then brushed past me. "I hope not, because we've got some plans today!" She walked behind her desk and slammed her hands onto it.

I was expecting Haruhi to be furious with me, but considering she's acting relatively normal, I thought I should stay and see what her plans are. So, I walked back to my chair and took a seat. "So, what's planned for today?"

She looked at me with a smile. A smile I haven't seen in a long time. "I'm glad you asked." She stood up and began to walk around the desk, "I've noticed that lately we've been lacking the morale that the S.O.S brigade should have." She kneeled down and pulled a small packet from her bag, "So we're all going to the amusement park!"

I gave her a confused look; the amusement park? Why? This came out of left field, I was expecting her to give me some kind of manual labor, or have me run laps around the school while they all did something in here. But the amusement park? That just doesn't make any sense!

"Which amusement park are we going to?" Koizumi spoke up with his usual smile. Funny, as soon as Haruhi is back in the room it's as if he never stopped.

Haruhi walked over to the white board and erased whatever text was still on there and slapped the flier onto it. I didn't even see her put tape on it, but it stuck up anyway. "We're going to Space World!"

A look of disbelief was plastered onto my face, "But that's all the way in Fukuoka! When are we supposed to go?!"

"Now! Pack up your stuff guys, we're leaving as soon as this meeting is over!"

What?! "Hold on a second, I've got home—"

"No buts, Kyon. Your homework can wait; I won't stand by and watch as my brigade member's waste away in everyday life. We haven't been able to go out for many searches lately and I thought this would be the perfect way to break this boring routine we've all fallen into!" She walks over and grabs my tie, bringing me close to her, "We're going to Space World, Kyon."

I groaned and turned my head away, "Yeah, yeah." I'm definitely not looking forward to this. "How are we supposed to pay for tickets? If you're expecting me to cover everyone you can think again."

I heard Koizumi chuckle. Of course he has a way to get by this. "Well, it just so happens that one of my grandfathers happens to work at the park. He doesn't own it, but he's very close with the higher ups. I'm sure if I were to give him a call he would be able to give us full day passes."

You mean your organization's going to step in and solve this little problem, right? I shot him a glare and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright! Nice, Koizumi!" She looked back to me, "Then you'll cover everyone's train fare." She stood up and put her hands onto her hips. "It's a three hour train ride guys, and the park is open until 11! So let's get going; there's no time to waste!"

And with that, this group of four made their way to the trains. I emptied the contents of my wallet and pulled out enough money for us all to get on the train. After I had paid the fares I looked back to see Koizumi on the phone. After a few minutes he hung up and gave Haruhi the okay.

I rolled my eyes and handed everyone their tickets. We walked onto the train and took a seat. I sighed heavily as I realized that I wasn't going to get a moment to myself.

The three-hour ride was hell. I thought maybe I could take a quick nap while sitting on the train for three hours, but Haruhi wouldn't stop pestering me. I don't know how, but she managed to get a map of the park and was already mapping out things for us all to do.

Maybe that's what she was doing during lunch and class…

So now it's 6 PM and we've got less then 6 hours to have fun in this park. I have to admit, it's quite a sight. I've never been here before (probably because it's 3 hours away and I never even thought to go there until she brought it up.) but I can see why some people would make a 3 hour trip.

Note, I said some people. Not me. I definitely would not want to do this again.

Haruhi stepped in front and took a big whiff. "Smell that guys?"

It's probably me, I mean; I never did get to shower.

"That's the smell of excitement!"

Or sweat.

"Alright, first things first! We should get something to eat!"

Now that she mentions it; I never really ate all that much at lunch, I could seriously go for something to eat. "I'm not going to pay for everyone."

"Don't worry your grumpy little head Kyon, I'm going to cover everyone's food today." She actually smiled nicely at me. It's rare I see that, and I have to say it was nice. "Except for yours."

And she ruined it.

She pulls all of us into a nearby restaurant and orders some ramen. Do I get to the chance to sit and pick my food? No. She's not giving anyone any time to themselves.

We sit there and Haruhi begins to talk about an anime she was watching yesterday. It was about some intergalactic policewoman who is named after a bird or something. She kills this kid and now they have to share the same body. It's weird right? I didn't even know she liked anime. She almost never talks about it, and usually she's just making fun of it.

After our dinner, if you could even call it that, Haruhi turned to us and made a declaration. "As of right now, whatever ride we go on is a ride we go on together! No one gets left out!" She looked over to me, "Got that, Kyon?

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I hear you."

She smiled and stood in front of our group.

And thus our day at the amusement park officially began. We went on roller coaster after roller coaster; we played game after game and went on every kiddy ride imaginable.

When it comes to amusement parks, I have a pretty good stomach when it comes to thrill rides. But even I was having a little trouble keeping the ramen down after going on almost every ride in the park.

If Ms. Asahina were here, I promise you this park would be flooded with her… expulsions.

Hell, even Koizumi looks like he's about to hurl. Nagato doesn't look very phased though, although her usually neat hair is all over the place and her uniform is out of place in a few areas.

Haruhi was having the time of her life, though she barely gave us any time to take a breath and it wasn't until the last roller coaster that I had had enough of this. It was around 10:30 and we had just finished riding a coaster called the Zaturn. I thought my head was going to fly off my shoulders.

"Alright everyone, we've got one more ride to go on—"

"Hold it!"

Haruhi stopped and looked to me. "What?"

I was trying to get my breath, after that death trap this country calls a roller coaster. "Can we go home now?!"

She turned around and put her hands to her side, "What for?"

"So I can go to sleep! So I can shower, do my homework and finally get some sleep!"

She looked over our little group and at her map. "Are you already tired?"

"…Already?! Haruhi we've been doing this for five and a half hours! Saying I'm tired is an understatement to what I'm feeling right now! Even Koizumi looks exhausted!"

She looks to Koizumi who has already taken a seat at a nearby bench. "I'm ok Ms. Suzumiya, just getting off my feet for a second…"

I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Let me talk to you for a second." I pulled Haruhi behind the bathrooms and took a second to take a breath. Haruhi's mood had completely changed. She seems a little reserved right now. "What is this about anyway?"

She remained quiet, keeping her head low and her arms to her side.

"What brought this on? Why did you decide to come to this park today of all days?"

After two years of dealing with her, I've become pretty tolerant of her personality. I know deep down Haruhi is a great person. She just needs help bringing that part of her out. But now it's like she's become the same person she was two years ago.

I know something brought this on.

"You said you needed time to think, right?"

Time to… wait, what is she talking about?

"Today in class, when Natusme… confessed to you."

This… this is about… "Hold on, are you telling me… you're… jealous?"

She looked at me with her fierce eyes, "If I don't give you any time to think, then you won't be able to answer Natsume, it's as simple as that!"

I frowned, if all of this just so I couldn't actually think about how to respond to Natsume, then I don't know what to say. "Haruhi, I'm going home and I'm taking everyone else with me."

Her smile faded.

"I'm answering Natusme tomorrow during lunch. I gave you a chance last year and you still haven't responded. If you're not going to take me seriously, then I'm not wasting my time."

Her head bowed and it seems she was looking at the ground. "Okay." She walked by me and began to head for the exit.

After a few minutes I walked over to Koizumi and Nagato and let them know we were going home. Koizumi gave a sigh with relief, even though he knew Haruhi wasn't very happy. I guess a close space opened up somewhere, but he doesn't look in any shape to deal with it. Guess someone else will.

That night I had finished my homework and showered by 6 AM.

Guess who didn't get any sleep last night?

This guy.

Let me tell you, staying awake during lectures was incredibly difficult. At least Okabe doesn't have a voice that puts you to sleep. I had glanced at the door and at the seat behind me every so often.

Haruhi hadn't come to class.

Finally, Lunch had reared its head and I was ready to respond to Natsume's confession.

I called her over and we walked into a secluded hallway. Devoid of any bathrooms and classrooms so that no one could hear or eavesdrop without one of us knowing it. We didn't stand right next to each other, but we weren't too far a part either.

Man is this girl cute. In fact she looks extra cute today, she gives Ms. Asahina a run for her money.

"So, uh. Kyon…" She began, "Do you have an answer? Would you like to try going out with me?"

Frankly this is the first time I've ever been asked out before. I had considered trying to find a girlfriend to go out with, but considering my relationship with Haruhi I figured she would have blown a fuse if I had even attempted to ask another girl. It's as if she likes me but is too afraid to act on it.

But I'm not waiting for it anymore.

"I do have an answer, Natsume. I've been thinking about it for a while now and to be honest I was really surprised you asked me out. My answer is—"

The sudden sound of footsteps approaching at a rapid pace stopped me. The heavy panting of a girl not too far away began to get closer. I had a hunch on who I thought it was, but even so, I'm ready to give my answer.

"Nastume." The footsteps stopped at the corner, Natsume doesn't seem fazed. "I'm sorry. But there's someone else that I like."

She frowned. "I see."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I feel it wouldn't be fair to you if I was thinking of someone else." I bowed, "This is my answer."

She sighed, "I understand. I hope you can make that other girl happy." She gave a saddened smile and quickly walked by me.

The heavy panting had begun to slow behind me.

I turned and walked past the corner, looking to my right to confirm my suspicions.

"H-Hi, Kyon… what a… coincidence." She looked at the floor and crossed her arms.

I gave a straight face, "Did you hear any of that?"

Her face was getting red. "Y-Yeah. I did." She glanced at me but quickly turned away. "S-See… the reason I didn't, uh. Say anything was…"

I smiled, "I love you, Haruhi Suzumiya. Will you go out with me?

She stopped. "N-…" I had completely frozen her. "W-Well I…" She was shaking a little bit.

I never thought accepting a confession would be this stressful, what is she so afraid of? Suddenly, she took a deep breath. She looked me in the eyes, her face redder than a tomato. "Yes." She still looked flustered, but she answered me honestly.

I gave a sigh of relief and decided it would be best to go back to class before lunch ended. Just as I passed her by she tugged on my sleeve. "U-Uh, Kyon… now that we're, uh… you know." She was dancing around this topic and I had an idea of what she wanted.

"W-Would you mind if we… kissed?"

I looked at her and I nearly lost it. "Sure." I tried being as calm as I could be and I usually am about things. But to be honest, besides kissing her when we went into closed space, this is a for real kiss. Not something I did to get us out of the world being rewritten.

Nonetheless, I've been wanting to do this for over a year now and I figured now would be as good a time as any.

I walked closer to her and tilted her head up, she closed her eyes and waited for it.

It was a short kiss, but it felt longer. Maybe a two second kiss? Either way, it felt good. I stepped back and waited for her reaction.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Alright! Now that that's out of the way, it's time to get to class. Missing classtime is unacceptable! C'mon Kyon!" She grabbed my arm and almost tore it out of its socket, pulling me towards the classroom.

"H-Hold on a second! What did you think about—"

She looked back as we walked towards homeroom, "It was good." She shot me a wide smile. Wider than any smile I've seen from her. "But we don't have time to dwell on that now. Now that we're official, we've got so many things we need to do!"

I sighed, knowing full well what I've accepted. "Right, Right. And what's first on our list?"

"Our first date! We're going back to Space World! This time around though, it'll be just us." She turned and winked at me.

"We're not going after school again are we?"

She laughed, "Of course not! It's too soon to go again. We'll plan it better this time around, I promise it'll be more enjoyable than last time."

I sighed as I followed her, "I'm looking forward to it."

This is going to be a wild ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaah. What a nice fluffy little read, am I right? I had a blast writing this. Sorry I haven't posted anything for Amnesia, but I'll have you know I'm nearing the end of the next chapter so it should be up before this month is over. For now, I hope this ties you guys over.<strong>_

_**Please review if you enjoyed the story, I love reading them!**_


End file.
